A large number of synthetic compounds having pest-controlling activities have so far been used as insecticides. Most of them, however, belong to the family of organic phosphoric acid esters, carbamic acid esters, organic chlorine-containing compounds or pyrethroid compounds.
On the other hand, it isreportedthat 1-arylpyrazole derivatives having a hydrogen or halogen atom or an alkyl, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, carbamoyl or thiocarbamoyl group at position 3 of the pyrazole ring exhibit insecticidal activity [JP-A-228065/1987, 207259/1987, 148240/1993, 282366/1990, 86054/1993, and JP-A-500319/1995, etc.].
However, while these pyrazole derivatives are high in insecticidal activity, they show high toxicity to man, animals and fish. In some cases, they show toxicity even in natural enemies to pests. Moreover, these compounds tend to remain in soil to a considerable extent. For these and other reasons, satisfactory effects are not always obtained under the existing circumstances.